Keep Me Safe
by lonelycannibal
Summary: Funny, she's such a clever girl but she doesn't even realise she's being watched... The BAU team are on a case, and Spencer Reid calls a mysterious consultant. Who is she? And who's watching her? Contains self harm, sexual and physical abuse and homophobic slurs
1. Prologue

Prologue

Funny, she's such a clever girl but she doesn't even realise she's being watched. Has been being watched for months now. I mean, it's not like she's blind and deaf. She's so cute from this angle, her messy hair hanging in her eyes as she traces a graphite pencil over a sheet of clean white paper with ease. She isn't wearing her hearing aids today. I think it's because she doesn't want to be disturbed. And, well, I don't blame her. She just looks so peaceful. And if I happened to snap a few pictures to save for later, we don't have to mention it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

Chapter 1 – Just Another Day

Just another day at Quantico. Dr Spencer Reid was sat at his desk in the bullpen reading a thick, leather-bound book, flicking through the pages ridiculously fast. Elle Greenaway was watching him closely, frowning.

"You are not actually reading every word of that." Her face was one of disbelief.

"Hmm? What do you mean, of course I am." The young man flipped another page.

Elle gaped. "Is that in…?"

"German, yes." Another page flip.

A familiar cheery voice was heard behind them, accompanied by the delicious smell of fresh cookies. "Snacks for my babies!" Garcia held out the box and waited for the inevitable crowd. Unsurprisingly, Spencer got there first, followed closely by Morgan, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn, baby girl, these smell good," the tall man purred, pecking her on the cheek. She giggled and slipped him an extra cookie.

"Hey! I saw that! I want an extra cookie," Spencer grumbled. Elle flicked him and reached for her own treat, falling easily into conversation with the other woman.

JJ heard the commotion and left the relative safety of her office in favour of snacking with her team; her family. She shook her head at their antics, smiling as she came down the stairs.

Gideon and Hotch emerged from the Unit Chief's office and headed to the bullpen. Garcia came over and offered the box. Hotch politely refused, but Gideon took two and stuffed one in the dark-haired man's pocket, who glared at him but made no effort to remove the crumby mess from his smart jacket.

Everyone falling into routine, the normalcy of an abnormal job.

Just another day at Quantico.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sequence

Chapter 2 – Sequence

A new case had popped up. Florida. 7 year old boy shot twelve times in the torso. He was found in his bedroom drenched in urine. The team sat in silence in the round-table room as JJ explained the case.

"The local PD thinks there's a connection to an old case, where a 9 year old boy was kidnapped but showed up in a park a month later. His clothes had been soaked in gasoline."

Morgan frowned. "Where's the connection? Urine and gasoline? 7 and 9? Kidnapping and murder? Two completely different MOs."

JJ cleared her throat slightly. "Today marks the 20th anniversary of the boy's return." Elle nodded slowly in understanding.

Hotch stood up. "Wheels up in 30."

"I can't do it, Gideon!" The young doctor slammed his pile of paperwork down in front of his mentor, throwing himself into a chair dramatically and grabbing his face in his hands. "I can't work it out. I have _no idea_ why."

Gideon leaned over. "Maybe you just need to see things from a new perspective. Get some… fresh eyes, if you know what I mean."

Reid grinned at him, realising what he meant. He stood up, fumbled with his cell and punched in a number.

Gideon chuckled, shaking his head. "Hotch? Call the others. We've got someone who can figure this out."

"Hello?" A woman's voice came from the other end of Spencer's cell phone.

"Hi Joanna, its Spencer Reid."

"Spencer! So nice to hear from you, will you be visiting sometime soon?"

The profiler cleared his throat slightly. "Err… I've been pretty busy lately but I'll see what I can do… Actually this is about a case we're working on. I was wondering if Katherine was around."

"Of course, dear. I'll run and fetch her." The phone was placed on a surface and a faint screech of _'Katherine!'_ could be heard on the line.

Not only were the other profilers wondering who Joanna was, they now had no idea who said stranger was calling. They all looked at Reid with puzzled looks, and he shrugged back helplessly.

"Um..." A small voice whispered down the line.

Reid's features seemed to soften as he heard it. "Katie. I'm so sorry for not calling sooner and I won't be able to talk for long, but we have a case we need your help with. Do you think you can do that for us?" His voice was gentle and higher-pitched, as if he was talking to a small child or an invalid.

"Y…yeah, I guess. Whadya need?" The person – 'Katherine' – drawled.

Spencer's hands moved dramatically as he ran through the details of the case. The stranger on the line didn't speak until he'd finished his speech. "It's the odd numbers, ain't it? Older dude snatches kiddie from the park, kiddie grows into nutcase. It's OCD. He got bullied or abused at age 7, probably pissed on by somebody, and 12 became his safe number. 12 is a pretty number, so he chose a kid with a bad number and put in bullets to make him pretty."

Hotchner's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Pretty? Bad number?"

"9 is a bad number. 12 is a pretty number. 12 bullets make bad boys pretty." She was talking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Unit Chief turned to the resident genius, arms crossed. "Look, let's humour her. What other choice do we have? If she's wrong, I won't consult her again. If she's right…" Spencer left the question hanging.

Hotch sighed. "Get onto Garcia and have her find this guy."

Katherine was right. The man was arrested, but not before he'd stabbed himself 12 times in the stomach. He'd been taken to hospital and a trial had been booked. Reid had instantly called Katherine again to tell her the good news. He seemed more animated during that phone conversation than he had in a long time.

"So who is she?" Morgan leaned over the airplane seat and smirked at the young doctor.

"What?" He looked up from his book.

"Y'know, _Katherine_. Who is she? A friend, a _friend_ …"

Reid shook his head in disbelief. "I make one phone call to a female and she's instantly assumed to be my partner? What the hell, Morgan?" He looked genuinely angry and hurt.

Morgan held his hands in front of him to calm Reid, eyebrows raised. "Whoa, man, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it like that."

Reid slumped in his seat as Morgan and JJ exchanged looks. They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.


	4. Interlude 1 - Hips

Interlude 1 – Hips

The way she moves… oh god the way she moves. Fluid, graceful… I can feel my pants tightening. I need to stop this. I'll get caught. Probably jailed for life. And if not, that faggot tranny friend of hers will probably skin me alive. But then again, _what a way to go._


	5. Chapter 3 - Undertone

Chapter 3 – Undertone

"Hotch… I need a few personal days. I've got to get back to Vegas." The Unit Chief regarded him oddly. If Reid was going to see his mother for whatever reason then he would have mentioned her by name.

"Of course, we'll call you if there's a case." The young man nodded, curls bouncing, and left the office. Hotch could see the rest of his team watching closely as he exited the bullpen and headed to the elevator.

"What was that about?" Where's he going?" Morgan showered his boss with questions as soon as the metallic doors slid shut.

Hotch was still frowning slightly. "I'm not sure. He's taking a few personal days to visit Vegas, but nothing was said about his mother."

Morgan chuckled as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, maybe he's off to see that Katherine for a, ah… few days," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

JJ burst out laughing. "Our Spence? Come on, he's obviously still a virgin."

They had no idea how right they were, about pretty much everything. Yes, he was a virgin and yes, he was going to visit Katherine. But no bedroom activities would be involved in this visit; the girl simply wanted someone to hang out with whilst her roommates were busy with work.

"Pretty boy off to visit his secret lover?" Elle asked, perching on the end of her desk in the bullpen.

"Don't make fun of him, guys. It's not nice." Garcia overheard the conversation and frowned at the profilers, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"He drugged us." Garcia said in disbelief. The BAU team was trapped in her office with no means of outside communication and no way out. "That bastard drugged us."

"Bitching about it won't make it go away, Penny," Spencer snapped. He was already squirming and seemed in a worse condition than the others. He had cut his vacation time short when he found out there was a case.

Hotch sat down on Garcia's empty chair and crossed his legs carefully, discreetly pressing his thighs closer together. "Give us the facts, Reid."

The young man groaned slightly, shifting again. "I… can't."

"Fine, Gideon."

"He was posing as the waiter at the café, and spiked our drinks with a strong diuretic." He didn't seem to be struggling as much as Reid and Hotch.

Suddenly Reid whimpered loudly. A golf ball size wet patch had seeped into his slacks.

"Honey, if you can't hold it then it doesn't matter… don't hurt yourself." Garcia gripped her lower stomach more tightly.

Tears had begun streaming down the young profilers face. "I can't, I-" he stopped abruptly as he lost control. Wetness spread down the inside of his thighs and dripped in a puddle on the carpet as the rest of the team tried not to look.

"Fuck…" Garcia lost it as well; her tights were glistening and pee was pooling in her heels. She sighed loudly with relief. "How long will they take?"

"Not long, I hope." Hotch clenched his jaw tightly. JJ, Elle and Morgan had been interviewing a suspect whilst the rest of the team were at the café, and hadn't been drugged. "That is, if he hasn't taken them too."

Suddenly, a voice was heard coming out of Garcia's speakers. "Hey, is this thing on?"

Everyone looked around in shock. This wasn't the voice of the unsub.

"Who's that?" Gideon took charge.

"My name's Trinity, and I'm gone save yo' asses. I'm watching y'all right now. Honey in the pink dress, I hacked yo' system, hope ya don't mind."

"H-how did you know we were in here?" The technical analyst still seemed dumbstruck that someone had hacked her system.

"Well, my friend Katie was expecting a call from the good doctor, and when it never came, she asked me to take a look. He always calls when he says he gone call, he don't ever forget to." So this mysterious Katie had covered their asses once again. The Unit Chief shook his head in disbelief. Who _was_ this woman? Hotch might need to recruit her for the team.


	6. Chapter 4 - Pity Party

Chapter 4 – Pity Party

 _Did my invitations disappear?_

 _Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

 _Tell me why the hell no one is here…_

 _Tell me what to do to make it all feel better…_

Dear diary,

It's my birthday today. I got presents! Trinity gave me some sparkly nail polish, some guitar picks and a new set of watercolours. Rebecca got me this really cute teddy bear and some candy. I got some CD's and an A5 sketchbook from Auntie Jo and Adam, and Uncle Gideon sent me this gorgeous necklace! It's a brass cast of a hummingbird skull. I love it a lot. Spencer sent me a big box and a small box but he said I can't open the big box yet. In the small box there were some new earrings and a new belly bar with a bow on it, and also some sheet music and some maths text books. Jenny got me some make-up and a colouring book. I love all my presents so much! I got cards too; one from Spencer, one from Uncle Gideon, one from Jenny, one from Trinity and Rebecca, one from Auntie Jo and Adam and one from the doctor where Mama lives. And I got this weird package from someone called Robbie. I don't know anyone called Robbie. All that was in it was a pair of yellow lace panties. It was a bit weird because I'd asked Spencer to get them for me a while ago but he hadn't been able to find them anywhere. There was no note. I put them back in the wrapper and shoved them to the back of my drawer. I'm not going to wear birthday panties from strangers, no sir.

Anyway, its lights-out so I better go!

-Katie


	7. Interlude 2 - Sweet 16

Interlude 2 – Sweet 16

She's finally legal! Not that I wouldn't have fucked her when she was underage. She got my gift, but she hasn't worn them yet. I think I might die when she does. She's just so beautiful. She still hasn't noticed me. She hasn't seen me or heard me. Her ears are better now. The operation she had on her ears on the 6th of April when she was 4 years old should have fixed that, and she got a new prescription from the opticians 27 days ago, so I don't know why she hasn't figured it out yet.


End file.
